Un pirata milagro y uno sin coronar
by Lazy TS
Summary: La mision de Takao era conseguir información sobre el pirata milagro Midorima Shintarou. Pero consiguió algo mas. Un sentimiento algo...nuevo. ¿Se dará cuenta de lo que en verdad siente antes de que sea tarde? "Todo estará bien, solo… no te vayas, Kazunari" "S-shin-chan" Madotaka One-Shot


"Un pirata milagro y uno sin coronar"

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que comenzó con su investigación que consistía en recolectar información sobre uno de los integrantes del grupo pirata más temido de los siete mares, los llamados "Piratas milagros" némesis del grupo pirata "Sin coronar".

Él era un pirata sin coronar y su rol en ésta investigación era volverse amigo del Pirata milagro: Midorima Shintarou.

El cual estaba cumpliendo muy bien, al parecer el pirata milagro lo consideraba un compañero de confianza, hasta podría decirse que lo consideraba su amigo.

Lo único que no tenía que hacer era amigarse o encariñarse con su objetivo, cosa que no hizo. No, hizo algo mucho peor.

Claro, tampoco debía ser descubierto por nadie, no tenia que exponer los planes que tenían los piratas "sin coronar".

Debía anotar cada cosa que considere importante sobre Midorima, ése era un problema, No había cosa que él no considere importante sobre Midorima, todo del pirata milagro era importante ante sus ojos, cosas que a vista de otra persona son ridículamente insignificantes y para nada importantes.

_**15 de Abril. Mes 3º**_

Takao se levantó exaltado, el barco se movía de un lado a otro. Se vistió lo más rápido que sus brazos y piernas le permitían, por los ruidos de los truenos pudo deducir que afuera se llevaba a cabo una tormenta y él quería ser de ayuda en el barco.

Salió corriendo de su camarote, tabaleándose logro llegar, difícilmente, a borda encontrándose con algo que lo sorprendió y bastante.

Había acertado con la tormenta, pero no pensó que en medio de todo ese disturbio de olas, un grupo de piratas desconocidos se atrevería a tratar de robarle a uno de los piratas más temidos y buscados por la ley, pero era algo ridículo y estúpido tratar de hacer tal cosa.

El barco de los piratas desconocidos se encontraba casi pegado a el barco de Midorima, seguro que pensaron que robarle a un "Pirata Milagro" los harían más temidos y respetados. El problema era que un pirata milagro era ridículamente_ habilidoso_.

Takao, desde la puerta que daba a la borda, observaba como Midorima Shintarou le disparaba sin errar a cada uno de los tripulantes intrusos del barco. Sin desperdiciar ni una pisca de pólvora, con una puntería sobrehumana, el pirata milagro le daba, sin ningún centímetro más ni menos de diferencia, en la sien a cada tipo que osó invadir su preciado barco.

Takao seguía parado como idiota, mirando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No es que nunca haya vivido una situación así, es más, eran las que más le gustaban. Pero quedo en algún tipo de trance por el actuar de su capitán. Porque sí, su capitán era Midorima shintarou al cual él llamaba sin descaro alguno, Shin-chan.

Cuando pudo despertar del trance que lo mantenía estático en aquel lugar, sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo. Y algo frio atravesó su espalda, miro la parte de su torso y vio algo rojo que caía del mismo y ensuciaba sus preciadas botas, quiso defenderse pero los brazos que le rodeaban se lo impedían. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, gracias a la pérdida de sangre, logro tirar la cabeza para atrás en un golpe dándole a la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas logrando que esta lo soltara y retrocediera unos pasos. Se dio vuelta y cerró sus puños, pero golpearlo no sería lo más efectivo si tenía la misma fuerza que una niña de 10 años.

Sonrió, si era parte de los piratas "Sin coronar" era por algo.

Uso, después de mucho tiempo, su vista de halcón y logro ver detrás suyo a dos tipos que se batían entre sí. El hombre que anteriormente lo acuchillo avanzaba hacia él con el ceño fruncido pero a paso lento, eso sí que lo enfurecía, pero lo beneficiaba. Cuando el hombre estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él, Takao se dio vuelta y agarró al hombre que se encontraba detrás suyo y lo lanzo al tipo que lo acuchillo, se movió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue de ese lado del barco y se dirigió a un lugar en donde pueda sanarse la herida, tuvo muchas de ese tipo pero nunca habían sangrado tanto. Cabe destacar que si se herían siempre estaba Riko-chan para curarlos, si quería ser de ayuda debía encontrar una manera de sanarse él solo y rápido.

Hasta ahora no había parado de correr, necesitaba un descanso, paró y se apoyo en una de las paredes, le resultaba algo gracioso el estado en el que se encontraba, nunca había estado así se puso más débil y no sabía cómo.

Patético.

Suspiro y miró a su alrededor, ya todo se había calmado. La mayoría de los intrusos se encontraba en el suelo muertos y uno que otro estaba vivo para después ser lanzado por la borda.

Les sucedería lo mismo que a sus compañeros, la muerte.

Miro hacia donde se encontraba el timón, y ahí se hallaba su inmutable capitán con su postura elegante, demasiado para ser un pirata, su cabello verde moviéndose junto al viento y su cara seria de todos los días.

Se deslizo lentamente por la pared hasta caer sentado en el piso, de verdad estaba cansado, toco su herida, había perdido mucho sangre.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de su capitán puesta en él. Midorima tenía el ceño fruncido, pero más que enojado parecía preocupado.

Takao empezó a ver borroso, todos sus sentidos se iban apagando poco a poco. No despego su vista de su capitán y pudo ver como este saltaba desde el lugar donde se encontraba, que de por si era alto, e iba corriendo hacia él.

Takao creyó escuchar a Midorima gritar su nombre con un idiota al final en un tono preocupado, casi chillón. Cerró los ojos, pero antes de quedar inconsciente pudo sentir unos brazos rodearle. Pero esta vez se sentía seguro.

Sitió como lo movían y llamaban.

Sintió algo suave posarse en su frente y un calor agradable recorrió su cuerpo.

Pudo también escuchar un

"_Todo estará bien, solo… no te vayas, Kazunari"_

"_S-shin-chan"._


End file.
